


Urges and Iron Shadows

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Loki, BDSM, Begging, Dom!Tony, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Sub!Loki, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is angry when he come to Tony. Tony helps out the way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges and Iron Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, the best way to calm myself after getting scared by an eighteen-wheeler is to think about fictional porn. Go me!  
> Never though I'd write anything for the FrostIron fandom, but here we are. What is life.
> 
> Be aware: I've tagged it as DubCon. Go to the notes at the end for more warnings.*  
> Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

Loki was _mad._

Anger was etched into every feature of the demi-god as he stomped into the workshop, making Tony look up from some schematics he'd been working on.

"Someone steal your lollipop again?" Tony drawled, as he lazily saved and closed out of his work. This was going to be a long night, he could tell.

Loki's stare was intense and livid. "Fuck you, Stark." He spit out. In only jeans and a button-down, he was less impressive than in his armor.

Tony brought up his hands in mockingly peaceful gesture, "Alright, alright. Won't ask." Tony brought his hands in front of him, "Was it Thor?" He smirked at Loki's eye twitching. "No? Daddy issues? I mean I know I've got some, but yours kind of take the cake, if you know what I mean." Tony waggled his eyebrow, but Loki simply glared at him, nostrils flaring.

"Fine. Fine, forget it. You obviously don't want to talk about it." Tony shrugged and turned around, as if to go back to his work, but called out over his shoulder, chuckling, "Was it a performance issue again?"

Tony froze when he heard a _bang_ and then several things shattering. He swiveled around slowly on his seat to see Loki standing like a bull about to charge at him over a lot of broken glassware that had been on the counter beside him.

"Yikes, you're really pissed off today, aren't you?" Tony got up slowly, taking in how Loki's fuming eyes followed his every move. His hands were twitching by his side, and his whole body was vibrating with tension.

Tony straightened up, and ordered "Follow me." He turned around and walked through his workshop and out the door, not looking back to see if Loki had reacted. He sauntered up the stairs and headed towards his bedroom. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of his bed; when he finally turned around, he wasn't surprised to see Loki standing by the door, still furious-looking. He could be a silent bastard when he wanted to be.

"Strip." Tony ordered lowly. He turned around again,  trusting Loki would do as he said.

Tony walked around the bed to a panel that was in the wall. With a flourish of a pattern, the wall silently opened to reveal a drawer that Tony pulled out. He grabbed a few lengths of rope and threw them on the side of the bed. He finally looked at Loki and saw he was naked, with his clothes in a pile by his feet. Not even folded like usual. Tony crooked his finger to beckon him to the bed. Loki took a step so he was fully inside the room, but refused to go any further.

Tony sighed, but marched up to him, then passed to close the door behind him. Loki hadn't moved, so he let out a shocked gasp when Tony grabbed a wrist and twisted it behind his back, pulling his arm into a painful position. Loki tried to squirm away, but Tony twisted further and pushed, forcing Loki to take a step forward if he didn't want to fall. Tony kept pushing until they were at the foot of the bed, and then he shoved Loki down onto it. Picking up one of the lengths of rope, Tony was grateful that the demi-god had lost his powers and strength as part of his punishment to be here on Earth. It made controlling him easier, as he looped the rope around one of his wrists and pulled tight. Loki growled at the maltreatment as Tony yanked on the rope to compel Loki to crawl up the bed. Tony tied the rope to one of the posts at the headboard of the bed, and then picked up another piece of rope, moving down the bed to loop it around his ankle. Loki tried to kick at Tony but didn't quite manage it before Tony had pulled hard on the rope and tied it off to the post at the bottom of the bed. It took Tony a little longer to catch his other ankle, and he tied it a bit tighter than necessary as retribution.

When he got to the last wrist, Loki flat-out refused to give it to him, deciding to glare at Tony.

"My, we're being difficult today, aren't we?" Loki said nothing, and Tony started to worry a little; he'd never seen him so angry he hadn't talked or made scathing quips at him. Tony picked up another length of rope, and still, Loki kept his wrist firmly by his side. Tony used the end of the rope and flicked it at Loki's chest, once, twice, eliciting a startled intake of breath and an instinctual movement to cover himself, but was stopped halfway there by Tony's grip, only to be pulled away from his body and tied in rope. Loki snarled at him for the trick and Tony ignored him as he pulled tight and tied it off.

Standing back, he took in the sight: Loki was spread out, bound in four-point on the bed, and he could practically see the tension running through his naked form.

Turning back to the drawer-in-the-wall, Tony took out a bottle of lube and moved around to kneel onto the bed. He crawled so he was sitting comfortably between Loki's spread thighs, and then uncapped the bottle. Slicking up his fingers, he went directly to work, pushing in one finger into his tight hole. Loki groaned and squirmed, trying to get away or throw Tony off, but Tony persisted, sinking in to the first knuckle, and then all the way. Loki was incredibly tight, he usually was, but more so with the apprehension he was exhibiting. Working slowly, Tony finally got two fingers in and started spreading them, causing Loki to growl again. Three fingers in was a tight fit, but Tony managed, pumping them in and out clinically, doing the bare minimum to open him up.

When he was finally satisfied, Tony got up and off the bed, going to the drawer again. He pulled out two items, and then resumed his spot on the bed. The first item, he presented to Loki, who looked at it, and then gritted out a "Fuck you." Tony chuckled, and lubed up the prostate massager. When he pressed it against Loki's hole, Loki arched his hips and moved away. Tony tried again, but Loki simply twisted so his legs were closer together, not allowing the toy to go anywhere near him.

"Gonna play like that, huh? Fine. We'll do it your way." Tony huffed, putting the toy down and got up again. He picked up another length of rope and caught Loki's right knee, looping the rope just above the knee. He pulled away harshly, and Loki gasped in pain as Tony pulled the rope up high and tied it tight to the right headboard, opening him up even more. Pulling one last piece of rope, Tony moved to the other side and did the same, heaving the rope up to the headboard and tying it off firmly. Loki groaned loudly at the stretch his spread legs were causing. He started pulling at the ropes, but they were too taut to really give. This only drove Loki to struggle even more.

"Look at you, so pretty, tied up all just for me." Tony smirked, smacking the inside of an exposed thigh, causing Loki to inhale sharply.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, Stark?" Loki hissed out.

Tony _tsked_ him and moved towards the drawer again. "I think we need to give that mouth a break, wouldn't you agree? So many naughty words keep coming out of there." Tony pulled out a piece of cloth and a strap, and sat on the edge of the bed by Loki's head.

"If you're going to be such an asshole, why don't you,-" Loki's last words got muffled when Tony gripped his cheeks hard and pressed in, forcing his mouth open while he shoved the cloth inside, making sure it filled his mouth completely. Loki flinched back and tried to shake his head, but Tony held on pushing on the cloth deeper when Loki tried to push it out with his tongue. His next course of action was to try and bite Tony's fingers, but by then, there was too much cloth to do any real damage, and Tony had replaced his fingers with the leather strap, filling Loki's mouth and keeping the cloth inside as he strapped it around his head. The only noises he could hear now was the beginnings of a muffled groan.

Finished with gagging Loki, Tony got back on the bed and picked up the massager again. This time, Loki could do nothing to prevent the toy from pushing inside his tight hole, and could only take it as it pressed on, filling him completely. Loki's moan was muffled. Tony took a moment to allow Loki to get used to the toy, appreciating the squirming body beneath him. Loki was still tugging at the ropes holding him, and Tony could already see where his pale skin was turning pink at the wrists and ankles.

Tony twisted the toy, until he heard a faint gasp and knew he found his target. He turned the toy on and the reaction was instantaneous. Loki tried to arch off the bed, but failed, simply shuddering violently. Tony chuckled and grabbed the last item: a vibrator. Tony grabbed Loki's hardening cock and stroked him to full hardness, aided by the sensations the prostate massager was giving him. Using elastic snaps, Tony fitted the vibrator along the underside of his cock, with the tip snug against the crown. Loki started struggling even more, but his movements couldn't dislodge the vibrator.

Satisfied, Tony turned on the vibrator, and watched as Loki lost his mind.

Tony got up from the bed, and ended up standing by the foot of the bed, with his arms crossed across his chest. He watched the show Loki was putting on; he couldn't escape the vicious vibrations on his cock or the maddening pleasure in his ass, which caused him to be caught between arching off the bed and sinking into the mattress. His flailing only served to increase the feeling of the toys, and Tony smirked as he reflected on the night he'd played around with the toys and created new programs and increased vibration abilities; Loki was in for a surprise.

It didn't take too long before Loki started whining in his throat. He was so close, but  Tony knew he didn't want to come, if his glare at Tony was any indication. Tony was content to just stand there and wait him out. Sure enough, Loki couldn't handle it anymore and he came, white spurting out to soil his pale chest. Tony couldn't help but laugh when Loki refused to stop glaring at him throughout his orgasm; leave it to Loki to refuse to enjoy a good thing. As he came down from his high, Loki started shifting his eyes down to his cock and back up, as if to remind Tony he still had the toys there.

Tony simply smiled wide, unfolded his hands and turned around to walk out the door.

The shocked silence that followed made Tony laugh again, and he caught the beginning of a frustrated and angry scream as he closed the door behind him.

~<>~

This was fun.

Tony had a screen up that showed Loki from six different angles. The feed was live, and Tony was immensely enjoying watching Loki becoming a complete mess. After about three-quarters of an hour, Tony could hear Loki's muffled screams through the door on the other side of the room. He'd lost count of how many times Loki had come, -thank you Asgardian stamina,- and he could see him shaking his head brutally from side to side. After another half hour, The noises had quieted down. Tony waited ten more minutes before he got up and stretched, cracking his back and neck, and undoing his pants. He let them pool on the floor and he stepped out of them as he tugged off his shirt. Naked, he padded to the bedroom, and opened the door.

Walking in, Tony realized just how far gone Loki was. Loki hadn't made any indication that he'd heard Tony enter, and was currently trying to arch off the bed as his cock jerked and spurted out a sad trail of come that dribbled down along the shaft and vibrator to join the growing pool of come in his groin and on the bed around his hips.

The noises Loki let out was making Tony harden so fast he almost got dizzy. Loki was a whimpering, ruined mess; he was openly sobbing now, breath hitching in his throat as tears fell steadily from his closed eyes to slide down his temples and drench the sheets underneath. The cloth in his mouth was completely soaked through and saliva was dripping out of the corners of his mouth. He'd occasionally turn his head from side to side to try to find a way out, but it didn't do much for him. His wrists, ankles and knees were chaffed raw and almost bleeding as he kept struggling against the ropes. Tony heard a change in the vibrations, and Loki started wailing again, choking on moans and shuddering nonstop.

Tony decided to take pity and he walked to the head of the bed where he reached to put a hand lightly on Loki's throat. Loki's eyes snapped open to reveal a wild and unfocused gaze; Tony gripped his throat and squeezed gently, feeling Loki whimper and sob at the touch. Fresh tears welled up and spilled down his temples and he shook his head frantically. The hand Tony had on his throat moved to unsnap the strap holding the gag in, and he lifted the strap off. Using both hands, he gently pulled out the soaked cloth, making Loki gasp wetly as he sucked in air quickly.

"pleaseIcan'-,stop-,please-don'makemeanymo'-ah" Loki started babbling, begging Tony and tugging at the ropes again. His pleas tapered off to incoherent ramblings as Tony brushed a few fingers over his wet lips; he pushed his fingers in his mouth and held in a smirk as Loki closed his eyes and shivered, not even bothering to close his mouth to suck, just letting Tony do whatever he wanted. Tony pushed in further and heard as Loki started choking and sobbing again, and then pulled out to wipe his fingers against his lips and cheek.  

Tony shifted down and made quick work of the vibrator, turning it off and pulling it away from the red and swollen cock. It was still half-hard, and twitching frequently where it lay against his thigh. Tony tossed the toy aside and reached underneath to grab the prostate massager, shoving it in once before pulling it out with a pop. Loki was still mumbling nonsense and was trembling from the exertion of everything.

"Think you have one more left in you?" Tony asked as he knelt on the bed, moving to rearrange himself into a better position.

Loki's eyes flew open again and he started begging hysterically, "NononoIcan'-nomoreplease-'ony-nonostopnomore." He was gasping like a drowning man, and fell into a nonsense litany of pleas.

Tony lined up his cock, and as he pushed into the soft warmth of Loki, said, "C'mon, just one more. Let me see it." Tony wrapped a hand around Loki's cock, making him convulse violently and cry out desperately as the touch grated on his over-sensitized skin. Tony set a hard and slow pace, thrusting into him deeply, and jerking him off at the same tempo.

"Pleasenomore-Ican'anymo'-stopnonodon'makemeagain!" Loki was begging and sobbing, choking on his own air as he quivered and shook. Each slow thrust into him made his whole body jolt at the jarring movements.

"C'mon, Loki, just one more, you can do it, c'mon, one more for me." Tony encouraged, swiping a thumb over and over the head of his cock as he stroked him harder. Tony's pace was getting harder to maintain as he started thrusting in faster and harder. Loki moaned and cried out, losing all of his words, and then on a particularly hard thrust and squeeze around his cock, Loki wailed as he came dry, orgasm ripped from him and making him white out for a moment. Tony started pounding relentlessly into Loki, chasing his own orgasm when he finally pushed in hard one last time and stilled, spilling inside.  

When Tony found the will to move again, he pulled out gingerly, trying to be gentle but still hearing Loki whimper weakly. Loki's eyes were still squeezed shut and his uncontrollable shaking was making his teeth chatter slightly.

"Shh, it's okay, it's all over now. You did so well, Loki, I'm proud." Tony praised softly as he maneuvered around the bed, unbinding Loki from the rope. His ankles were rubbed raw, his knees pink and tender. Legs free, Loki still couldn't find the will to move, so Tony gently grabbed the flesh of his thighs and tugged slowly to bring them together again. Loki whined pathetically when Tony shifted away slightly, but he quieted down when Tony started undoing the wrist bindings.

Completely free, Loki was a rag doll, unable to move without help. Tony swung his legs over the bed and walked to the bathroom to get a towel and some aloe. It wasn't going to do much good, but it would help some. He dampened it and by the time he got back, he saw that Loki had slightly curled in on himself and was whimpering and sobbing again. Tony reached out a hand to smooth out errant strands of hair and Loki turned into his palm like a touch-starved man. Tony went about cleaning the worst of the mess, and then tossed the towel aside. He opened the aloe bottle and squeezed some out to rub into the irritated skin.

When he finished with that, he moved to the head of the bed again, and leaned back against the headboard, bringing Loki's head and upper torso onto his lap. Loki, realizing the new position, curled his body to fit closer to Tony and snuggled his head against his thigh; a hand came up to clutch desperately at Tony's calf. Tony carded his fingers through the sweat-soaked hair and smiled as Loki let out a tired, but happy noise. With his other hand, Tony traced absent patterns on Loki's bare shoulder and back, and slowly, Loki calmed down.

Tony didn't know how long they stayed like that, breathing in the scent of sweat, sex and desperation in the air. Loki looked like he was made of lead, and moved like it too. But Tony was content to just be there.

Finally, Loki stirred slightly, and turned his head to the side so that his mouth was free. "Thank you, Tony." He sighed, exhaustion evident in his voice and body.

Tony smiled and gently scratched Loki's neck, earning raised goose bumps and a shiver from him, as he said, "Anytime Loki, anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> *Loki gets tied down forcibly and is made to come several times even after begging to stop. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
